Love and War Amongst The Stars
by KitSnake
Summary: That moment started off a chain of events that will go way be on two denied lovers fighting for their rights. Tough decisions will have to be made. Secrets will have to revealed. (Warning: BoyXBoy action later chaps, NaruSasu, FugaMina, yaoi, space, future, galaxy, love, hate, war)
1. Chapter 1

(Warning: I don't own the naruto franchise. Tis a fanfiction story I created. I've always wanted to do a space series with these two ^_^ let me know what you think pleaseee D: lol I borrowed all of stuff from video games like mass effect, and space movies ^_^)

Up now in the stars the boys were being graduated to Trooper. The Citadels' top solider defenders. Earth had long since been deemed inhabitable, so they moved to live amongst the stars saving what they could.

Doing so they now posed a threat to the other beings that had claimed the stars, so now war was completely inevitable or was it?

Everyone lived in a make shift earth on a gigantic ship called the Citadel. Everything was run by the 10 Chancellors. The second in command were the 6 Council members. They controlled battle tactics, and basically their militia. Today their boys that had trained for 4 years are now graduating to actual troopers.

The Councilors were sitting upon the stage in the grand stadium while the hundreds of graduates sat bellow in chairs in their standard navy blue citadel wear. Which is basically the trooper graduate navy blue jacket with a white buttoned shirt underneath, and navy pants with black sneakers.

One graduate in particular was Uzumaki Naruto, and he, and his friends Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Gaara were laughing up a storm silently as they made fun of their Councilors attire. They wore all white looking like fake wanna be Michael Jackson groupies.

Kiba silenced them quickly as one of their teachers walked by shooting them a creepy 'I'm watching you look'. Once he passed by they turned back to their laughing though Kiba silenced them again to point out the boy that had now walked on stage.

He wasn't wearing the traditional Citadel wear. For those of kin to a Council or Chancellor had to wear a black cotton fabric onzie that clung to their frame with a hood on the back, and symbol of Trooper on the back which was a snake entwined on a sword.

Speaking of which the boy now on stage had a very feminine frame, and was quite stunning with raven hair spiked in the back with bangs on the side to fit perfectly with his deep obsidian orbs.

"Look there goes Naruto's fake boyfriend. The Oh so fabulous Sasuke" Kiba whispered sarcastically amongst the group making them laugh. Naruto just went red, and smacked Kiba on the back of the head making him shout "OW!" earning the attention of half the people in the place especially the Council, and Sasuke.

Naruto looked up embarrassed, and blushed a bit when he accidentally locked his own ocean blue orbs with Sasuke's obsidian ones. Sasuke broke the moment turning back to take his seat next to his father.

It was true. Well except for the boyfriend part. Naruto was in love with the boy. He was so perfect, and yet so flawed. They'd rivaled each other in field scores, and combat simulators though one of the classes they didn't share.

They both suffered the loss of a family member left with their fathers, and new of each other from other students. They've only been in contact once when they accidentally kissed on one of their field assignments.

Naruto reflected back to that moment not noticing the start of the ceremony after the last kin of the chancellors, and councils arrived.

~Flashback Field Assignment~

It was a hot Saturday evening, and ever soon to be trooper were running the obstacle course field assignment trying beat each other's time, and even their own wearing white shirts, and khaki shorts with sneakers.

Naruto, and Sasuke were the top in the class, and they were on their last lap at the end climbing the rope ladder up, and over.

Of course the whole point of the obstacle course is team work though no one seemed to get that just yet until now. Naruto made it up first with Sasuke close behind.

After he climbed up he climbed down the opposite side expertly jumping off first at the right moment, and started to take off towards the Finnish line only to stop when he heard Sasuke cry out in distress.

The raven had got himself caught in the net. The bad part was that he'd somehow got his leg twisted into the net causing pain from rushing. Naruto ran back to Sasuke much to the surprise of their Field teach.

Sasuke was shocked when he saw the blond coming back, and guessed it was to gloat.

"What the hell are you doing idiot? The Finnish line is right there!" Sasuke said as he struggled trying to get his leg free, it was starting to really hurt.

"I will never leave you behind!" Naruto shouted a little too emotionally to a surprised Sasuke as he climbed up to help him get untangled. Of course the other kids were coming making it even more difficult.

Sasuke was blushing a bit that Naruto was doing this, so he held onto the boy as his leg was finally freed, and they fell back onto the ground due to the other kids rushing down past them.

The problem then was that as they fell back Naruto wanted to take the fall damage, and so he held Sasuke tightly on top of him as they hit ground. Besides the pain in Naruto's back his lips were in pain as well, but also heaven.

He opened his eyes slightly to see Sasuke's starring back in his. Their lips had crashed together forcing a kiss that was just meant to be. Sasuke broke the kiss immediately getting of the stunned Naruto, and blushing madly sitting on his butt covering his face.

Naruto sat up slowly with a dream like look on his face, and a goofy smile while their field teacher Kakashi continued to watch. The other kids witnessed this kiss when Kakashi didn't congratulate the kids that had passed the finished line, so they looked back in time to see.

They laughed, and pointed at the boys. The one eyed man silenced the students instantly with a wave of his hand looking real serious.

Naruto snapped out of his gaze when he heard a sniffle as if the raven was about to cry. "Hey, we can still finish this" the blond said as he got up not showing the pain he felt in his back. Sasuke shook his head as he uncovered his face his leg was hurting like hell.

"You don't understand Naruto… My father wi-"Hey this isn't about your father. You are the best in our class Sasuke. Next to me of course heh-heh, and if your father can't see that then he's blind" Naruto said sheepishly as he helped up Sasuke against the boys wishes.

Sasuke just shook his head at the boy, and blushed a little more as he hooked his arm around Naruto's shoulder, and let Naruto hook his arm around his waist.

The contact reminded them of the kiss, and that brought Naruto back blushing, and he tried not to look at Sasuke as they limped to the finish line.

Once they crossed it some of the students cheered while others laughed at them, only to be silenced again by Kakashi whom gave the two late boys stern looks.

"It wasn't Naruto's fault Field Leader. It..it was mine" Sasuke said to the surprise of the other students as he looked up confidently at Kakashi. Naruto jumped on the defense as well.

"No it wasn't Sasuke's fault! It was mine!" the blond blurted out to Sasuke's surprise this time again that the boy was still saving him.

Kakashi just shook his head giving the boys a serious look before he said "You know what you two have just done? You've both done something no other person has ever done on their 4th run" Kakashi said sternly as if it was a sin.

The boy's looked at Kakashi with fearless heroism in their eyes waiting for their punishment.

"You two have just passed" Kakashi said with a smile showing behind his mask. Naruto's mouth dropped, and Sasuke just starred in confusion.

"But I didn't-"You were willing to take the fall for holding Naruto back from achieving his objective. Which would be a pretty big offense if this was a real situation. Naruto had a choice of leaving you behind, and he didn't. Victory is never achieved alone, and sacrifices will be made, but you two worked it out from a one-sided event to making it a whole. That is teamwork something all of you other student's failed in. Of course were making you soldiers, but not heartless soldiers" Kakashi interrupted Sasuke with a slight glance at the other students.

"But I'm not sure if Naruto went back for you because he's madly crushing on you or he actually did it understanding the course point" Kakashi added thoughtfully making the class laugh again, and Naruto blush on cue instantly trying to defend himself.

"I went back because he's my teammate!" the blond blurted out in defense. The other student's just shouted otherwise. Sasuke shook his head smiling to himself as Naruto made up excuses.

~End of flashback~

Naruto snapped out of his flashback due to the constant pinching he was receiving from Kiba.  
"Dude your up go!" the dog boy hissed out in an urgent whisper. Naruto jumped up hearing the low laughter of his classmates as he made his way up to the stage.

It was so long ago that happened, but here they are 19, and full graduates.

The blond tried not to look at Sasuke, but obviously hadn't noticed that Sasuke had been giving out the medals, so when he finally looked up the stage he saw the raven standing there smiling.

He walked up to him smiling back all goofy like, and stopped.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said surprisingly not stuttering this time. Sasuke just nodded an acknowledgment as he picked up the medal, and motioned Naruto to kneel.

Naruto frowned a bit, and took a knee. Sasuke placed the medal around Naruto's neck, and the other graduates clapped on cue. Naruto stood back up, and Sasuke did something he shouldn't have done.

He hugged the blond wrapping his arms around the boy's neck.

Naruto hugged the boy back tightly wrapping his arms around his waist burying his face against Sasuke's neck taking in his sweet scent, for a boy that hates sweets.

A cough could be heard clearly coming from Sasuke's father, and so the raven broke the hug like he'd broke the kiss, and moved aside to let Naruto walk down the opposite stage side.

Naruto hurriedly exited knowing he was going to hear about it later, but he shot Sasuke an apologetic smile only to see the boy blushing, and waving him to go on the sly.

Once Naruto returned he got quiet 'oohhss, and oh yeaahhs' from his friends. Naruto, and Sasuke hadn't had real time together after the field assignment was over which was the only class kin of the council, and chancellors shared with regular students, so that hug was desperately needed after so many years.

"I thought he was going to kiss you dude!" Choji said in a whisper to the dazed the blond that knew Sasuke would have, but the punishment would have been more severe, so the hug was acceptable.

The punishment for a wrong gesture like a hug couldn't be that bad. Hell he wanted to dip Sasuke, and kiss him then, but the raven's father was a man to be feared.

After everyone had been through they cheered before breaking up to mingle. Naruto sought out Sasuke hoping he hadn't left to go with upper class grads basically to their section to mingle just yet.

He had to see him, but was met by the boy's father instead.

"Uzumaki Naruto right?" Fugaku said as he had his hands clasped behind his back looking down strangely at the boy. Naruto laughed a bit awkwardly surprised, and bowed respectfully afterwards.

"Yes, High Councilor Fugaku." The blond answered as he straightened back up.

"From a man to a boy. Stay away from my son. He'll be in my place soon, and as much as I appreciate your dads work, you are of lower class, and so I just can't perm-"With all due respect Sir. I love Sasuke. I can safely say that now. I will be seeing him sir with or without your permission. I'm sorry." the blond said confidently with a slight bow, and walked past the rather stunned man.

Fugaku turned around to watch the defiant back of the boy, and glared. 'Then I'll make sure he never sees you' the Uchiha elder thought to himself. Thinking he would be doing more good than harm.

That moment started off a chain of events that will go way be on two denied lovers fighting for their rights, but to those same lovers fighting to protect the lives of others.

Sometimes people put the lives of millions in danger for their own personal problems, and tough decisions will have to be made. For there are greater threats than the ones in the Citadel itself.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto knew he had to find Sasuke quick after the confrontation with the boy's father. So he searched amongst the room full of people seeing one of the students wearing a black onzie disappear behind a door.

He guessed they were headed to their section. The lower class weren't allowed to mingle with the upper class during parties, but Naruto was determined. He casually walked his way over to the door waving, and smiling at people until he reached his objective.

As he reached for the door handle his name was called making him jump turning around to object.

"I wasn't doing anything I swear!" the blond blurted out as he turned around to see Sasuke covering his mouth laughing that adorable laugh Naruto loved so much.

"You damn near scared the hell out of me Sasuke" Naruto said while clutching his shirt where his heart would be. Sasuke just uncovered his mouth revealing that smile that only Naruto could bring out.

"You're the one sneaking around dobe" Sasuke called the blond by his nickname as he walked up to the boy stopping inches away. "Or were you just looking for me?"

Naruto blushed from how close they were now. He cursed Sasuke for messing with him like this.

"Bastard" the blond mumbled out seeing Sasuke smirk now more than ever as he crossed his arms.

"Well then since you weren't looking for me I guess I'll go then" Sasuke said sarcastically as he reached around the blond to grab the door handle. Naruto caught Sasuke's wrist, and with one swift motion moved the boys arm to make him wrap his neck bringing them closer like they were on stage.

Sasuke was surprised, and had no choice but to hold onto the blond as he was forced against the boy losing his balance slightly causing him to lean on him as well. Naruto just grinned triumphantly.

"Of course I was looking for you" Naruto said now with his arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist supporting him up right. Sasuke blushed this time, and drove his fingers through the blonds hair naturally.

Naruto rather enjoyed that strange sensation, and so without warning kissed the raven. Sasuke went even redder, and kissed the boy back feeling himself slip away closing his eyes.

"Naruto!" someone shouted making the boys break apart instantly. Naruto coughed, and looked around seeing his father walk up with a worried, but approved look on his face.

Sasuke just blushed looking down covering his mouth as if that would help. Naruto waved to his dad whom just shook his head as he arrived.

"What did I just witness young man?" Minato said as he placed both of his hands on his hips. Naruto laughed rather still dazed, and tried to tell his dad with useless hand motions that got him nowhere.

Minato waved his son to stop as he himself laughed. Sasuke was shocked at how similar their laughs were.

"Just be happy I'm the only ones that saw you two…I hope" Minato said as he looked around seeing no really looking at them.

"What are you doing here though dad? I thought you had a mission on prime?" the blond asked though he was happy his dad was here.

"Finished early. Had to see my boy. You must be the lovely Sasuke? Naruto has told me so much about you, which sometimes I have to wonder if he's been stalking you" Minato said as he pointed to Naruto at the end.

"I haven't been stalking you" Naruto said quickly before shooting a glare at his father. Sasuke just laughed, and nodded to who he was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Sasuke said kindly as he outstretched his hand for Minato whom shook it respectfully.

"I hope you can keep him in check. Lord knows I've tried" Minato said as he ruffled his son's hair making the blond roll his eyes a bit embarrassed.

"I will, but you did raise a fine boy" Sasuke said much to the shock of Naruto. Minato smiled seeing his son's face.

"Thank you Sasuke. Your father did a good job himself, no matter how unyielding he is." Minato said kindly as he gestured at Sasuke. Sasuke bowed slightly respectfully as to say thank you.

"No need to bow to me Sasuke. I'm no royal" Minato said to the raven. Naruto was about to say something when Fugaku appeared next to Sasuke.

"Ah, back so soon Minato?" Fugaku asked the older Man whom just bowed slightly.

"Yes Sir. I couldn't miss our boy's graduation now could I?" Minato said as he put a arm around his son. Fugaku just smirked strangely as he looked at Naruto whom was just glaring at the man.

Sasuke noticed this, and looked back, and forth between the two guessing his father did something. Fugaku turned his attention back to Minato.

"Agreed. I spoke with your son a while ago, and he rather rudely interrupted me before I could finnish" Fugaku stated. Naruto was going to protest, but felt his father squeeze his shoulder.

"My apologies Councilor Fugaku. I'll have to have a word with him about that" Minato said as he shot a glance down at Naruto. Sasuke frowned slightly as he looked at Naruto hoping the boy wouldn't get in trouble.

"Thank you Minato, and if you don't mind I'd prefer it if our boys just stay away from each other. Don't want any bad elements of course. No offense to you that is" Fugaku spoke as if it was normal to say.

"Father! You can't just-"Its okay Sasuke. I fully understand your father, and No offense taken. Come son" Minato said with a gentle smile as he tugged a pissed Naruto along.

"Dad what are you-"Hush" Minato hissed out quietly at his boy as they walked away. Naruto silenced as he glanced back at Sasuke to see him being pulled away by his own father whom looked way too proud. Sasuke had turned around also shooting Naruto a saddened look.

Once they were a good distance apart away from everyone else Naruto broke away from his dad.

"What the hell dad?!" Naruto half shouted earning a 'watch yourself look' from his father. Minato shook his head then ruffled his son's hair again.

"Calm down boy. I just did you a favor" Minato said rather smoothly.

"How is that doing me a favor? You just agreed to never let me see Sasuke again?" Naruto blurted out not understanding, and jerked away from his father.

"That's not what I said at all" Minato said with a chuckle at the end. Naruto looked at his father confused.

"Think" Minato said as he placed both of his hands on his son's shoulders. Naruto went over the conversation in his head, still not coming up with anything.

"How the world did you pass Iruka's class?" Minato asked with an amused look on his face. Naruto just went red, and brushed his father off.

"I never said I agreed Naruto. I said I understood. Better yet I said I understood his father. Not what he'd suggested "Minato said to his son nudging him slightly. Naruto looked up at his dad a bit surprised, and impressed.

"Oh thank god. I thought you'd sided with him" Naruto said as he nudged his father back. Minato just laughed, and petted his boy again.

"Never. That man has a varren up his ass." Minato said as he looked back. Naruto laughed as he thought about the nasty little beasts.

Varren were war beasts for the Akatsuki. They were their pets. Vicious little strange dogs with sharp teeth, and leathery like skin, and glowing ember eyes.

"Watch yourself dad or they'll send you on a day long mission cleaning up Vorus" the boy said to his father whom just laughed as he thought about the disgusting planet.

It was a vile place enough said. Minato sighed, and placed one hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You know I'd do anything to help you two be together, but his father is a Councilor. It won't be easy" Minato said as he looked at his son. Naruto nodded taking in a deep breath.

"I'm willing to take the risks. Like you took for mom" Naruto said proudly with bravery in his deep blue eyes, and hugged his father before running off to meet up with his friends to tell them about everything.

"I'll be home for dinner promise!" the blond boy shouted as he disappeared amongst the crowd. Minato just watched, and took in a deep breath of his own having a bad feeling about all of this.

"Be safe…" Minato said anyway though Naruto was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note_**: (Haruka Uzumaki21! How did you know D:? lol I was debating on pairing them for the longest, and now I..I…I love them. Can't believe I never thought of them before D:)

Minato was at home in their spaced out apartment cooking dinner, and whistling. It was around 9 o'clock, and Naruto hadn't been back yet. He attempted to call the boy, but it went straight to voice mail.

He heard the doorbell ring which made him curious since Naruto had a key. He headed towards the door, and opened it seeing Naruto looking down as two Officers stood on either side of him.

"Naruto what did you do?!" Minato asked enraged as he looked at his son.

The police men just held onto the boy's shoulders, and nudged him to speak.

"I tried to see Sasuke again after hanging out with my friends…" the blond spoke up still looking down.

"And…?" Minato asked clearly knowing that wasn't all. Naruto looked up at his dad with an apologetic smile, and a bruise on his left cheek.

"Well you see his dad showed up, and he started to insult me again an-"He punched the Councilor Minato" the officer spoke gravely.

"NARUTO!" Minato shouted much to the officer's surprise from never hearing the man raise his voice. Naruto himself flinched as he tried to state his case, but was denied because of the motioned silence by his dad's hand.

"This is a serious offense Minato. Fugaku is pressing charges against the boy" The Officer on the right stated. Minato just sighed, and brought his hand to his face in disappointment.

"Dad I-"Silence Naruto. Just let me handle this" Minato spoke as he drove his hand down his face. Naruto shut his mouth instantly, and looked back down.

This was bad. An assault on the council or a chancellor could easily result in death, but since Naruto was still alive he guessed Fugaku was just going punish the boy severely.

"I need to speak with the Chancellors" Minato stated not looking at his son. The officers looked at each other then shrugged taking the man to them figuring that there was nothing he could do anyway.

"We will be locking Naruto up in the meantime" The left officer proclaimed as they led the way.

"That'll be fine" Minato said much to the surprise of the boy. Naruto was regretting it more, and more, but it wasn't his fault.

~Flashback~

Naruto had told his friends he needed to see Sasuke again before he headed home, and they tried their hardest to stop them, but he ignored them.

All he needed to do was say goodnight to the boy then he would be satisfied. The upper class's party was held on the right side while the lower class had to stay in the stadium to mingle.

He got his friends to reluctantly help corner one of the stray upper class boys, and steal his black onzie so the blond could sneak in.

It fitted Naruto pretty well. He slipped the hood on to hide his hair, and trademark whiskers. He walked inside casually unnoticed.

He looked around for the raven till he spotted the boy alone in the corner watching everyone else dance, and such.

He walked over to him, and grinned underneath the hood. The raven quirked an eyebrow at the boy walking up to him.

"I'm not interested" Sasuke stated once the boy got close enough.

Naruto just grinned, and tilted his head slightly.

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto asked in a whisper seeing the boy's eyes go wide.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hissed out in a whisper as he walked up to the boy lifting his hood slightly to see the boy's face without taking it off.

Naruto nodded, and took hold of Sasuke's hand kissing it slightly.

Sasuke blushed, and shook his head.

"You shouldn't be here what are you-"I had to see you again. Hear your voice. Touch you…all that sappy stuff" the blond said as he switched to holding the boys hand.

Sasuke just chuckled slightly, and pulled the boy along to the glass doors were it led out to a simulated park. Only the sky was simulated. He led him out there, and off to the side out of view against the wall.

"You are so stupid you know that" Sasuke said as he leaned up to kiss the boy. "For you" the blond said as he leaned in kissing the boy back.

"That's corny as hell" Sasuke mumbled out between the kiss laughing slightly.

"Mm-mck I know" Naruto mumbled back laughing a little as well as he kissed the boy. He took hold of Sasuke's other hand, and so they held hands as they made out laughing, and smiling between kisses.

They didn't hear the door open, but Naruto felt his hood be yanked back then he himself be pulled of the boy, and slammed against the wall.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my son!" shouted Fugaku as he let the boy's hood go.

"I thought I told you I wasn't!" Naruto shouted back in defiance.

"Dad please I lo-"You don't love him! You will never love this boy! For god's sake I thought I raised you better than this" Fugaku snapped at his son.

"Don't yell it Sasuke it's not his fault!" Naruto said as he glared at the man.

"Your right it's not. It's yours. What part of lower class do you not understand. You people are poor worthless trash." Fugaku spat out.

"No they are not! They fight alongside us every day! How can you sa-"Sasuke was cut off by his own dad's hand coming across his face for speaking out against his him.

Which caused Naruto to instantly retaliate bringing his fist to the man's face.

~End of Flashback~

As Naruto sat in his cell coming up with an apology Minato was pleading with the Chancellors, and surprisingly Fugaku was there as well. It was an oval shaped room with one table that stretched around for everyone to sit.

Minato stood in the center in his navy blue onzie that didn't have a hood. Trooper leaders wore navy blue onzie's with symbol on the back.

"Come on everyone makes mistakes-"He struck a council member Minato. Even you have never done anything like this before nor Kushina" spoke Moksha one of the oldest Chancellors.

"Kushina was quite a headstrong woman, but even she wasn't that dumb Minato" Fugaku spoke with a smile on his lips to the man.

Minato just rolled his eyes at the raven before turning back to the Chancellors.

"I know. I know but still sending him to jail for the rest of his life won't solve anything!" Minato pleaded.

"Be happy he isn't being executed Minato! This is actually pretty reasonable" spoke another Chancellor a older woman named Atsuko.

"That way he won't be a danger to anyone else" Fugaku said this time feeling triumphant.

"Then…I wish to take his place" Minato said as he stood tall with a determined look in his eyes.

"No!" shouted Fugaku rather suddenly which caused everyone to look at him even Minato with question.

"I mean he can't. I won't accept it" Fugaku stated rather sternly as he starred at Minato whom just looked back at him confused.

"Actually Councilor Fugaku he can. We make the final decisions. We agreed with you to let the boy serve jail time, but Minato has just as much right as a father t-"But he didn't strike me his son did! This is not wha-"Stand down Councilor" spoke Moksha with warning in his voice to the suddenly outraged Uchiha.

"Let's not forget you struck the boy back defensively in your report" another chancellor stated. Minato shot Fugaku a glare before looking back to the chancellor.

"If my son struck him I will agree that it was stupid, and wrong, but I know my boy. He wouldn't have done it unless he had a reason to, but that doesn't matter now does it Councilor" Minato spoke precisely with a sideways glance at Fugaku whom looked slightly hurt.

"Enough. Minato do you wish to go through with this? It cannot be taken off record, nor repealed once spoken" Moksha spoke again with regret in his voice.

Minato was the finest Troop leader they had with the most success rate to date. He was loved by many, and feared by his enemies. This was indeed a shame.

Minato looked over at Fugaku to see him pleading with his eyes not to do it. Minato never understood Fugaku really even when they were kids. He always tried to protect him, but got his friends, and anyone close to him trouble. Why?...

Minato just shook his head at the man, not wanting to think about it anymore before looking back at the Chancellor.

"I Uzumaki Minato agree to take my sons charges set against him" Minato spoke, much to the shock of Fugaku whom just stared at him with hidden untold emotions hidden behind onyx eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto looked up from his thoughts when the Officers returned. He ran up to the bars eagerly looking for his father as they opened the cell.

"Where's my dad?" the blond asked as he looked around. The officers just shook their heads, and stepped aside for the blond to get out.

Naruto stepped out, and looked around up, and down the neat jail room hall. He saw no one, but them.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked again more seriously as he turned to the men.

"Where you should be" The officer spoke as he gripped the boy's jacket sleeve to force him along back to his apartment. They'd made him switch back to his regular clothes when they'd caught him before.

Naruto blinked confused, and struggled to get out of their grip after realizing what they'd just said.

"NO! Let me go! He can't do this! They can't let him take my place!" the blond shouted as he elbowed the Officer in the stomach escaping taking off down the hall.

The rather short chase began. They ran after the boy seeing why he, and Sasuke were the top graduates. The blond was fast like his father, but silly like his mother.

He pulled over a trash bin as he took a right only to stop when he saw his dad being led in chains by some more officers.

"DAD!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the guards only to be tackled from the side to the ground, and held there by an officer.

Minato just shook his head as he looked at his son. He couldn't help but smile at the boy's strength though. He was giving those officers hell.

"Naruto. Stop" Minato said rather sternly as he watched the officer on the blond take an elbow to the face. Naruto stopped afterwards only to be yanked up by the guard that he'd elbowed, and restrained.

The blond groaned as he was pushed against the wall, and chained like his father.

"Dad don't do this! I can take do my own time-"You can't do life son" Minato interrupted with a warming smile. Naruto went wide-eyed, and lost it.

"That's not fair! He struck Sasuke dad! I had to-"I know, and you know what I'm proud of you for the intent you had to protect Sasuke, but disappointed for the action you took. With that said I would have punched him myself" Minato said with a chuckle at the end much to the surprise of everyone in the vicinity.

"I don't care...I w-w-on't let them take you! Your all I hav-"You have Sasuke" Minato interrupted, not caring if the Officers heard.

"You fight for him. He'll fight back, and maybe one day I'll hear about your success. Do me proud son" Minato said rather strangely as he motioned for the Officers to take him away.

"NO!" Naruto shouted as he tried to get out of the officers hold again.

"Will you stop already!? The only reason were not going to report this little incident now is out of respect for your father! Now move!" The officer ordered as he yanked the boy off the wall, and forced him to walk.

Naruto couldn't bite back the tears this time, and let them fall on the white marble floors as they led him home.

~ooo~

Minato was being led to a ship were they would ship him off to a jail they had built on another spacecraft called Oculus. There he would be sent to stay forever.

They sat him in the cushioned ship, and locked the chain down to the floor. There they left him as they prepared. Minato yawned, and got ready hoping his son would behave while he was gone.

His thoughts were interrupted when Fugaku himself appeared in his normal attire consisting of black cargo pants with a deep green sleeves jack with his family symbol on the back, and a black under shirt.

They'd changed Minato's wear to that of a prison colors which was a all orange striped onzie with no hood with prisoner number on the back. Minato's number was 0M12.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Minato asked rather annoyed the man was there at all.

"Why are you doing this?... Half those men up there you put away" Fugaku said as he walked up inside the ship, and took a seat across from the man hunching over.

"Well it wasn't hard putting them there, so I'm pretty sure I can ta-"No you can't Minato. Stop trying to make this a joke you're not your son! You're not Kushina eith-"Why do you care who I am?! Ever since we were kids you were worried about me! Yeah I noticed! You were worried about what I was doing, and who I was with! For god's sake Fugaku Why me?!" Minato spat out as he pointed at himself wanting to know what the hell the man's problem was with him.

"Did I do something wrong to you? " Minato asked regaining his calm composure.

"No. Just the friends you chose, and her" Fugaku answered rather quickly looking down biting his lip slightly with his hands clasped.

Minato looked at the man in disbelief.

"My friends…her? Fugaku with all due respect I ask again. Why the fuck do you, and did you care? Did you like Kushina?" Minato asked leaning over as well looking at the man.

"Hah…never" Fugaku chuckled darkly as he looked up at the man finally. Minato quirked an eyebrow at this seeing as though Fugaku said that with true hate.

"You had, and still have so much talent Minato. Even before this whole separated class's thing. I heard about you in the classes we didn't share. Minato is so amazing, Minato is so smart…." Fugaku went on as if he was reliving something.

Minato eyed the man curiously, not understanding.

"And? Everyone spoke about you too. The Infamous Uchiha Fugaku the boy that slayed a rogue Banshee at the age of fourteen saving his classmates" Minato quoted like it was a headline.

Banshee were hideous skeleton like woman with horns protruding from their heads with long claw like hands. They floated, teleported, and were a bitch to kill minus the horrible screaming.

Fugaku laughed rather oddly to Minato whom was starting to want to go to his cell now.

"Well I had a reason too" Fugaku said as he looked over Minato whom looked at the man confused.

"Pardon?" Minato asked. Fugaku just smiled at the man which didn't surprise Minato like it would most. He always smiled around Minato whom never really knew it was that special of a thing.

"You were on the field trip too Minato remember you were trying to save that stude-"And I got knocked the hell out" Minato said with a laugh at the end happy it wasn't worst.

"Yeah. The student escaped, and left you there. Against the wall outside by the bathroom completely unconscious while everyone ran" Fugaku said in a dream like voice as he tapped his fingers together.

"Ah wait what?" Minato asked his memory was a bit fuzzy.

Fugaku shook his head, and got up.

"Forget it. I've arranged for you to be separated from the other inmates for your protection. You won't live like a criminal" Fugaku spoke as he looked down at the blond blankly.

Minato just looked up at him confused as all hell even more.

"You try to hurt the people close to me then protect me? Fugaku…I…you're the only person in this world. I just don't get!" Minato said as he looked away from the man trying to think.

"It's best that way" Fugaku said as he exited the ship patting the blond man on the back slightly.

Minato looked back watching him leave, and sighed. The doors closed, and wings came out. They cleared Fugaku from the launching pad, and allowed him to watch the ship take off.

Fugaku starred from the window feeling his hands slip to press against the window as if he could somehow stop the ship that way.

He bit down on his lip again, and shut his eyes as he stormed out of the room, heading back to his home as flashbacks started to attack him left, and right.

~Flashback Spasms~

A young Fugaku around 15 with similar looks to his sons, but short raven hair sat up right at his desk as a blond boy took a seat next to him.

Back then the classes weren't separated, but it was still odd to see an underclass next to an upper class.

Fugaku quirked an eyebrow at the boy as he got his things out casually. The other kid's mumbled insults, and Fugaku just watched the boy ignore them.

Class carried on, and the blond proved himself during that whole period. Answering questions left, and right along with Fugaku.

The thing was Minato didn't see a rivalry like everyone else did, and neither did Fugaku. They weren't friends really, but people thought they were.

By their 2rd year Fugaku was mesmerized by the boy. How beautiful, and talented he was, and was growing to be. Him, and Minato were the top of their classes. More importantly they never fought once.

Heck they never spoke to each other. Fugaku always wanted to, but he was to shy, and his father frowned upon it when he had asked him for advice.

So he had to watch Minato be swayed away by other people, and that angered the raven.

He began by the 3rd year to get the boys friends into trouble then by their 4th year he was obsessed, completely in love, but he had to keep it inside. Which we all know can drive a person mad.

Something terrible also happened that year. On one of their trips a rogue banshee came out of nowhere as the kids were taking turns to the bathroom outside.

They rushed the students back to the bus while a now 19 year old Fugaku stayed seeing the banshee prepare to strike Minato as he was trying to protect a fellow classmate.

"MINATO LOOK OUT!" Fugaku shouted as he rushed over without thinking to the blonde's aid, but it was too late.

The banshee swung her harm back knocking Minato in mid-air against the outside wall of the bathroom unconscious as the other student ran away.

Fugaku made it over to the unconscious boy, and knelt down to check his pulse to make sure he was still alive. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt one.

"Don't worry Minato. I'm here" Fugaku said as he stood up, and turned around to face the banshee that was still advancing.

Its horrible screams didn't seem to faze the boy as it approached, and disappeared appearing from left to right getting closer.

Officers were there shooting at the thing, but its shield was a bitch to take down, and it wouldn't stop heading for the boys.

"Kid what the hell are you doing?! Get out of there!" One of the officers shouted as he continued to shoot thing along with the others afraid to get close.

"Never" Fugaku said as he stood his ground. He shot a glance back at Minato.

"I'll never leave you behind. I'll always protect you till the day I die" he declared on a frequency only the blond could hear if he was awake, as he turned his attention back to the banshee pulling out his Kama he had strapped to his side.

It was a high-tech katana that came out like a light-saber, but instead of a laser it was a sword.

The sharpest sword on earth. Fugaku was only allowed to carry it because his dad permitted it.

As soon as the blade came out of the black hilt the Banshee appeared just feet's away before the boy, and without hesitation he ran at the Banshee not having to go far as it appeared closer.

He jumped up spun around, and swung the blade with all his might against the banshee's neck making sparks fly causing them to freeze their like that for a moment till he broke through the shield to the shock of the officers, and sliced right through her neck landing on the ground behind her with one foot forward, and one back with his sword still in position.

The banshee dropped to the ground on her knees, and her head slid off afterwards. The students cheered from the bus while the officers cheered outside.

Fugaku was surprised himself. He stood straight, and looked down at his sword that shattered instantly.

He shrugged, and dropped the useless weapon as he headed back over to check on Minato, but was blocked by officers asking him how he did it, and his classmates came out surrounding him.

He didn't care for them all he wanted to see was if Minato was okay that's when he saw Kushina go over to check on the blond, and his heart sunk when the blond came too smiling at the girl.

Then they took the boy to the infirmary were they reported he would suffer some memory loss. Fugaku's father took notice that the boy hadn't listened to him when he told him to stay away from the boy.

"He's a worthless piece of trash! If you peruse this boy I will disown you from the family! I will not have bad blood in my family!" the man shouted at the heartbroken Fugaku.

"You don't love him!" the man shouted again, and Fugaku bit back his tongue. There were many times where Fugaku wanted to disobey, and tell the boy, but by the time graduation time came it was too late. Minato, and Kushina were together, and they were going to get married.

Fugaku had to settle for the arranged marriage with his wife, and had two sons. While Minato had a child as well.

~End of flashback~

Fugaku took in deep breaths as he made his way to the couch in his house, and collapsed on the welcoming softness.

Once he found out his son was in love Minato's son he felt….jealous? He was actually jealous of the boys seeing that the spitting image of Minato was also in love with his boy.

It wasn't fair. He then began to think that Naruto was just using Sasuke, and would break his heart like he felt Minato broke his.

He found himself contradicting himself over, and over again as he started to sound like his father. He didn't mean to strike Sasuke…no that was something his father would do.

He cursed himself, and cried softly into the couch. When his wife passed, and then Minato's wife passed he still felt it was too late to confront the man about his feelings.

He'd watched Minato grow into a great captain, and he a selfish cowardly Councilor.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto was returned back home where he noticed dinner was still on. The automated system had turned it off though once it started to smoke up the place leaving the burnt food on the stove.

The blond walked over to clean up the mess silently averting his eyes from looking at the pictures on the wall. He found himself crying eventually as he washed dishes.

'All of this..all of this because he was in love with his son' Naruto thought over, and over again. His father's words seemed to slip out of his mind, and all he could see was the chains, and Fugaku.

He'd been given a warning again to stay away from Sasuke, and this time he was going to listen. He refused to let his dad down again. Once he was done washing the dishes he took a shower, and changed into some shorts to work out.

He decided he would train, and become a great captain like his father. He wouldn't waste his dads sacrifice, and if that means staying away from Sasuke for the rest of his life, so be it.

~oOo~

Sasuke had been held in solitary confinement, and was now returning back home. He walked inside with strict hate on his face. He walked over to his father on the couch, and glared at him.

"I hope you're happy father" Sasuke said rather coldly to the man whom just sat up, and looked at his son with utmost regret. Sasuke didn't let that look falter his mood.

"I'll never forgive you for this!" Sasuke shouted this time, and ran upstairs to his room. He couldn't imagine how Naruto must feel, so he hoped the blond would still harbor feelings for him.

Fugaku on the other hand felt even more pain his heart, and kept his mouth shut still, not changing.

~oOo~

For so long Fugaku didn't tell Sasuke the truth. During that time Sasuke suffered from the rejection of Naruto. Even Naruto's friends were stunned when the blond told the raven he couldn't see him anymore.

Naruto never told anyone how he felt, nor his dad when he got to contact him. Years passed, and Naruto became what he'd sworn to be. A brilliant captain leading more teams to victory than his father.

With absolutely perfect record of no incidents. He'd surpassed his father's record, and beyond. Now officially the youngest captain at 22 he was by far a prodigy.

Though he'd sometimes go against the Council's decisions his decision would always prove to be the better. He was practically working his way into a spot on the council.

Of course Minato got word of this, and had to contact his son. He'd told his son how Fugaku had basically set up his cell like it was a home, but Naruto still didn't show any acknowledgement.

Something in Naruto had changed, and it wasn't good. He sat there in an armchair waiting for the call to go through. Finally on the giant screen a bar flashed green with the words Connected going across in white against a blue background.

Naruto's face came through with that same smile on it, but it lacked feeling.

"Naruto! My son I've been hearing good things about you! Naruto's just like his father. Naruto should be on Council! Your 22! Even I've never had that said about me at that young of age!" Minato said proudly to his son seeing him just smiling back.

Naruto nodded, and blinked as if he was unsure what to say. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and he looked like he was in a bad situation.

"Thanks dad allot. I'm happy you approve, but right now I'm kind of bu-"Naruto! Who is that? Is that your dad?! Can I talk to him?" a woman's voice came though over the call making Minato quirk an eyebrow.

"Naruto who's that?" Minato asked as he stood up. Naruto had been lying to his father about seeing Sasuke still. Naruto just winced as the voice came over the call again.

"No one dad. Love you. I got to go. Uzumaki Out" Naruto said rather calmly, and ended the call. Minato frowned at this, and sat back down thinking of a way to get in contact with the Uchiha's, since they'd restricted his contact of family.

~oOo~

Naruto put the giant i-phone pad with a hologram for a screen to the side on the nightstand as he sat up in his bed. A pink haired woman with green emerald eyes walked out of the nearby bathroom in a white gown, and walked over to the blond with her arms crossed.

"Hey hun" Naruto said rather shakily. She just glared at him waiting.

"So...who was it?" She asked again expecting an answer.

"My dad, but he had to go s-"I can hear idiot. Don't lie to me! We've been dating for four months. I have a right to meet your father!" She said as she brought her foot down.

Naruto just smiled, and got out of bed wearing only his boxers, and wrapped his arms around the mad woman.

"You will. Just not now you know...I have some things I need to take care of fi-"You always say that" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck pouting.

"I know baby, and I promise this time will be the last" he said as he kissed her forehead. Sakura just winced, and pouted more.

"You always do that as well! Kiss me like this!" she said as she cupped his face, and forced their lips together. Naruto couldn't help the sick feeling, but he dealt with it, and kissed her back.

"There! Now why is it so hard for you to do that?" She asked with a satisfied smile on her face after she broke the kiss. Naruto just shrugged, and grinned.

"I'm working on it. Your just to beautiful, and I feel like I don't deserve yo-"Don't give me that shit Naru. You kiss me like you don't want to sometimes, why?" she asked finally wanting to know if there was someone else.

"It's because I'm an idiot like you said" he chuckled, and tried his best to sound convincing. Sakura just shrugged, and let the blond go moving her way out of his arms.

"Don't forget our dinner tonight!" she said as she crawled on the bed to go to sleep. Naruto nodded, and gave her a thumbs up.

"I promise" he said with that smile, and got ready for work.

Yes Naruto had to get a girlfriend. It shocked allot of people, and especially Sasuke whom it hurt allot more than shocked.

He did it because he figured he could just pass his feelings on to someone else when in fact he couldn't. He could barely kiss the woman at that.

By the time he returned to his crew they were already strapped in, and ready for their daily patrol around the citadel.

"Did you kiss Sakura goodbye this time?" Shikamaru asked rather sarcastically earning chuckles from the others for they knew the blond didn't love that girl. They were the same kids he grew up with as friends.

"Ha-ha smart ass. Did anything pop up?" the blond asked as he took his seat in the center. Strapping in, and checking all the stats.

"Everything's clear oh stupid one. Though we picked up a strange signal on the west side we should go check it out. Though it vanished after a while due to your absence" Shikamaru said as he shot his captain a look.

"All engines a go!" Kiba shouted as he pulled up a switch. Choji took hold of the steering, and Naruto pulled up a hologram of a map.

"Shikamaru send Choji the coordinates, and I'll brief the council" the blond said as he moved an image of the citadel aside, and pulled up the contacts to see Sasuke on the list.

"When did Sasuke join the council?" the blond said rather stunned seeing the boy's picture. Gaara was re-checking the guns, and looked over to the blonde a bit surprised he didn't know.

"Sasuke moved up to council yesterday. You didn't get the invite?" Gaara asked as he turned back to what he was doing. The other crew mates just tried not to look at Naruto.

"No..he didn't invite me. Wait he invited you guys?!" Naruto asked rather pissed, and looked at his friends.

"We thought you knew, but when you went off with Sakura we guessed you just didn't want to go, bu-"That bastard!" the blond shouted as he slammed his hand on the control pad on his chair accidentally calling the raven.

The hologram contact list was replaced by the raven's face. Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke in 3 years he looked good.

He was wearing the junior council wear which consisted of a red robe like cloak with a hood that he removed revealing a sullen expression.

"What is it Team 17?" the raven asked as he starred at the blond. Naruto smirked, and crossed his arms looking over the raven.

"We picked up a signal on the west side that died down, but were going to go check it out." Naruto said as he continued to look over the raven.

"Good. Report back if you actually find something. Uchiha ou-"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto shot out, and his crew mates sighed, and face palmed themselves.

"Well dobe. When you find something you're supposed to report back to Council. That's how it works or did you forget that as well?" Sasuke snapped out.

"I forget?! Ha says the one that 'forgot' to send me a invite to the biggest moment of his li-"Don't you act like you care all of a sudden! What's wrong can't get it up with Sakura or are you ju-"Hey don't bring Sakura in this yo-"I'll bring whoever I want into this do-"Oh just like your dad did with my father ba-"ATLEAST YOUR FATHER STOOD BY THE PEOPLE HE LOVED!" the raven shouted feeling all his emotions coming at him at once.

Naruto just starred stunned, and opened his mouth to apologize upon seeing the ravens hurt expression.

"Just report back if find you something. Uchiha out!" the raven said hurriedly, and ended the call quickly.

"We need to get moving or where just burning up fuel" Shikamaru spoke up. The other crew mates agreed, and Naruto shook his head, and unstrapped himself from his seat.

"I'm un-fit to carry on. Shikamaru switch plac-"Naruto I can't take your plac-"Do it. Please…." Naruto said while looking down hiding his face. Shikamaru sighed, and unstrapped himself, and got up patting Naruto on the back as he passed, and took his seat.

Naruto took Shikamaru's spot, and bit back his emotions focusing on the sending the rest of the coordinates to Choji seeing as though he didn't get a chance to finish.

~oOo~

Sasuke was breathing heavily trying to calm himself down. He hadn't expected to speak to Naruto ever since he found out he'd decided to be with Sakura. He picked up his phone to call his father.

Though he had sworn he'd never listen to his father ever again, his heart was broken and hearing Naruto again didn't help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: (**I re-uploaded this because when I viewed it to check up on it the font was all screwed up for some reason**)**

Fugaku was busy working with the other Councilors about the oncoming threat of the Akatsuki at some point. They'd been in war with them for a while. They were the reason for these strange creatures around the galaxy. They'd made them from other beings as well as human.

He felt his phone ring, and glanced at it seeing Sasuke's name, and picture pop up. He excused himself from the table, and left the room. He un-hooked his phone from his side, and held it up pressing the hologram button.

Sasuke's face came up on screen, and he looked over his son's depressed expression wondering what could have happened.

"Sasuke I would say this a nice surprise, but you look troubled what's wrong?" Fugaku asked as he was quite happy his son had decided to speak with him finally.

"Naruto. I…I think I still love him, but he's with someone else…we just had an argument, and….I…I can't…it hurts so much" Sasuke spilled it out to the best of his abilities.

"Sasuke…I think it's time I told you the truth. Before your mother I was in love with someone else, but don't get me wrong I did grow to love her as well, and I love you, and Itachi. Yet there was this other person whom I sort of grew up with. I…Sasuke is something wrong?" Fugaku asked as he saw the blinking light in the background.

Sasuke turned around slightly to see the flashing light as well. It was a red warning signal on the computer like screen on the control counter pad. Sasuke walked over to it, and pressed the button to relay the problem while supporting the phone.

"Squad 17 has come in contact with 4 Akatsuki like air forces attacking the gravitational wing. Only three members of Squadron 17 have safely returned. Captain Uzumaki Naruto evacuated his men back to the landing bay via escape pods after taking down at least 3 of the enemy forces. He is currently still fighting off the remaining Akatsuki like force despite my warnings. His escape pod has been fatally damaged in the process as well as the ships armaments" spoke the feminine computer like voice as it showed him images.

Fugaku could see Sasuke's terror-struck expression as he seemed to freeze, not knowing what to do.

"Sasuke you need to pull Naruto out now! He won't last any longer. Pull him out….Sasuke…Sasuke!" Fugaku shouted over the phone seeing his son still frozen.

Sasuke couldn't hear anything at that moment as he looked over the images. He didn't understand it. It was like Naruto had a death wish.

The images showed the blond leading the last remaining force away. Sasuke snapped out of his reverie seeing his father had hung up the phone. He adjusted himself, and took his post sitting his phone on the counter top.

"What would you like me to do Councilor Sasuke? Since Squad 17 contacted you, you are their overseer. I've already sent squadrons to assist, but Uzumaki might not make it to extraction if he persists. He has led the enemy far out, and continues to take on fire. " the computer spoke as she cleared the images.

"Root me in" Sasuke ordered rather quickly as the computer did as it was told, and contacted Naruto through the ship via audio transmission.

A screen popped up for Sasuke showing him the entire room with the blond dripping red liquid down the right corner of his mouth, and a giant patch of the substance at his side as he sat in the lead chair in the center focusing.

"Naruto you need to pull back now" Sasuke ordered as he watched the ship take on fire from another screen that popped up showing the inside of the ship. Things were broken, and sparks were flying. There was a fire going on in the back ground near Kiba's station.

"Why? I'm having fun!" the blond responded as he flinched slightly from more un-going fire. He pressed a button on his chair arm to set the ship study as he got up to control the shields while he held his side. He'd been going back, and forth controlling the ship all at once.

"Naruto. That is an order pull back now while you still have pow-"You know I never stopped right?" Naruto interrupted as he winced from the pain shooting up his side as the ship jerked.

"Now is not the time Naruto. Pull back. The other squadrons are on their way, but if you don't pull back now you will...you won't make it" Sasuke stumbled trying to hold his composure as he watched Naruto take a knee clutching his side more as blood started to seep through.

"By the time they get here I'd already taken this last ass whole down" Naruto said with a painful grin on his face. He stood up ignoring the pain, and went back to the controls.

"Naruto stop this you can't..." A loud explosion from behind the blonde caused a surge to go through the feed resulting in a loss of contact for a sec. The sirens in the ship started to go off, and red/green lights went off around the large cockpit.

Naruto looked around, and cursed under his breath as he looked at the remaining ship from the radar still advancing. When the feed came back he didn't hear anything for a moment.

"Don't be afraid….I never stopped" the blonde repeated as he looked down, and flipped a switch. He moved around to Kiba's station that was ablaze, and pulled a lever above the burning controls.

"Naruto what are you doing?!" Sasuke asked as he monitored the blonde's movements, and the ships rising power all of a sudden. Naruto chuckled in pain, and made his way over to Shikamaru's station, and mashed a button on the side smearing it with blood.

The power level just kept rising, and rising but it wasn't the power to the ship directly, it was the start of a maximum overload of the ships shields. Sasuke felt his breathing pick up, and his heart start racing as he refused to believe what the blond was about to do.

"Naruto! Stop right now! You don't have to do this! Just pull back!" Sasuke shouted as he watched the man head back over to his captain's chair taking a seat.

"You're cute when you're angry. Heh-heh well I can't see you, but still" the blond coughed out as he pulled up a control screen to move things around as he looked rather paler than usual now as if he was about to pass out.

"This isn't funny! This isn't going to prove anything! The other squadrons are already coming in just stop please for once just stop" Sasuke begged as he looked from screen to screen at the oncoming allies, and Naruto just waiting for the enemy to get closer.

"I can't stop. That's the thing Sasuke…I could never stop." Naruto admitted as a flashing red hologram screen popped up with a white outlined rectangular box with a blue background inside, and a black underscore line indicating a conformation code needed to be typed in using the holographic keyboard.

"Naruto….please don't…don't do this" Sasuke pleaded even more feeling tears break through as his voice cracked with dismay. Naruto looked up at the surveillance camera as if he could see Sasuke directly as he held up his hand to type the raven's name.

"I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Before the blonde could type in the code the enemy got another critical hit on ship causing the power to go in, and out. Sasuke's voice was staggering in a static like wave as he tried to get through. The video feed was also glitching, and all the raven could see was a blur.

He sat there staring at the broken feed trying everything he could do to get it back.

"The video has been disrupted due to the power being shot. Would you like me to check in with the other teams?" the computer like voice spoke. Sasuke just starred at the computer as if she was insane.

"No! Get me the feedback now!" Sasuke ordered as he tried to override the computer, but it was futile.

"It can't be done Councilor Sasuke. The ship is no longer online." The computer said without any emotion or feeling. Sasuke slumped back in his seat, not wanting to grasp the fact that the blonde might be gone.

He got up and ran out of the room towards the landing bay to see the rest of the crew. It was a long stretch minus the fact that he had to take an elevator to get there. People were already flooding towards that way to see the people that had made it and get there story.

The landing bay was like a giant ship hanger except for the extra opening layer for incoming ships. Once he was there he stopped to see Naruto's crew being checked by doctors while they were also being asked questions.

Sasuke stormed over to Shikamaru feeling the pain in his heart turn into anger. For some reason he wanted to blame him since he was Naruto's co-captain. Shikamaru looked up from a nosey reporter to see the raging raven coming his way, so he stood up tall before he got there no matter how hard the Docs tried to get him to sit back down.

"You left him there to die!" Sasuke shouted once he got close enough to the man, and gripped his shirt. Shikamaru just starred right back at him, not wavering. He put his hands on Sasuke shoulders to calm down.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the loud opening of the entrance bay got everyone's attention. They watched first doors open to let the returning ships in then close letting the next doors open.

Kiba stood up from the stretcher he was resting on to get a better look. Gaara was sitting up on his stretcher along with Choji looking at the returning squadrons. Amongst them was Fugaku's, and he was supporting a pained smiling Naruto along.

He had an arm around the blonde's side while Naruto hooked his arm around Fugaku's neck for support. They both were assisted by the other squadrons ready to catch Naruto if he slipped.

Everyone starred in shock then a wave of applause erupted in the landing bay. Sasuke and Naruto's crew just starred in awe at their still breathing friend. Sasuke let go of Shikamaru, and ran over to Naruto throwing his arms around him almost making the blond, and Fugaku fall over.

"Easy Sasuke he needs to get medical attention now" Fugaku said as he broke up the two.

"How'd you?...When did you?!" Sasuke stumbled out trying to figure out how this was possible.

"Well when I saw you freeze over the phone I left to go along with the rescue squad. I altered their route, and we managed to make it in time to get this lucky idiot." Fugaku said as he held up the injured blonde.

"The Akatsuki got a good hit in damaging the power line shutting of everything. As soon as my oxygen started go I figured I was dead till your dad showed up." Naruto managed to get out as he winced slightly.

"Thank you father so much…Thank you all" Sasuke said as he smiled at his father then at the other troopers. Fugaku nodded towards Sasuke signaling your welcome before walking away with Naruto.

"Now let's get you patched up" Fugaku said to the blond whom just smiled weakly at Sasuke walking with them.

By the time they got the infirmary Naruto was surrounded by close friends. As he lay on the infirmary bed he was getting praises, and tough love left and right. His dad had sent word for him to call him when he could. After a while most of the crowd left leaving his crew, and Sasuke.

"You tricked us you moron" Kiba said as he stood beside the bed along with the rest of the crew mates. It was true. Naruto had tricked them into leaving the ship, so he could save them.

"Not one of my best ideas I know" Naruto said as he turned his head to face the man. Naruto had been bandaged up around his waist, and forehead as well as his arms.

His crew had been bandaged as well, but they weren't in that much of a bad state to have to remain on bed rest for a week. Sasuke was sitting on the opposite of the blond holding his hand, and looking him over making sure everything was right.

"Never again" Shikamaru said as he crossed his arms at his captain. Choji had brought Naruto food, and Gaara brought him some games he could play while he waited to get better.

"I'm taking you off the books for the next 2 week" Sasuke spoke up earning the blondes attention.

"Why?! I'll be fine by the-"Because of that stunt you tried to pull. There will be Pysch evaluations as well as physical tests you'll have to go through. Also because I say so." Sasuke said with a serious tone in his voice. The blonde's crew mates just laughed at their captain's shocked expression.

"You just want me to yourself" Naruto said with a smirk on his face up at the raven whom just smiled back in return. The doors to the infirmary room burst open revealing a worried Sakura standing there in her maintenance suit which was just a gray jumpsuit.

"Naruto hun are you okay?! There just now telling me about what happened!" she shouted as she ran over to his side. Kiba had to move to let the girl barge her way in between them to be at his side.

She looked to see the two holding hands, and didn't really give it much thought. Her concern was Naruto at that moment.

"I'm fine really. How about you?" Naruto asked as he still held the raven's hand. Sasuke refrained from glaring at the woman, but understood her care for him.

"I'm fine of course, but what the hell where you thinking? You could have been killed!" she ranted as she clutched his other hand in both of her hands. Naruto just smiled at her, not knowing what to say. Sasuke waited for the blond to tell her while Shikamaru rounded up the crew to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

It felt like a long prolonged silence after Naruto's crew mates left the room.

"Well I'm not dead. Thanks to Sasuke's dad, and the rest of the fleet" Naruto added a smile towards the raven whom just stood there with a perplexed look. He wanted Naruto to tell her the truth now.

"Thank you Sasuke, and send my gratitude to your father!"

"Will do" Sasuke responded to the woman without much emotion in his voice as he let go of the blondes hand. Sakura didn't bother to notice since her eyes were still on her boyfriend in front of her.

"Sakura" Naruto finally spoke up seeing as though she wouldn't ask about why Sasuke was holding his hand a while ago.

"Yes dearest?" She said as she looked into his eyes while gripping his hand tighter. Sasuke watched the two closely as he waited for the moment.

"I...I…couldn't leave you"

Sasuke didn't even bother to say anything at that moment. He just left the room in silence without the slightest glance towards the blonde whom had forced himself to sit up and stop Sasuke, but Sakura held him down.

"Where do you think you're going you need rest!?" Sakura followed his gaze after she got him settled back in bed. She saw the Council member leave, but didn't understand why that was a bad thing.

Naruto didn't say anything, but he covered his face with the bandaged palms of his hands, and cursed himself.

"Naruto what is wrong?" Sakura asked again as she looked at his vital signs.

"Nothing its nothing. Can I have a moment alone please?" He asked the woman as he removed his hands form his saddened azure eyes.

"Okay love" She leaned up to kiss his forehead, but he stopped her by bringing a hand to shoulder. Sakura rolled her eyes, and left the room with a smack of her lips, not understanding what the hell his problem was with affection.

~oOo~

Fugaku sat in his office waiting for his call to go through to Minato's cell room. The news of his son's near death experience should have reached him now or sooner.

Though contact was restricted he had a solid reason to contact Minato. The video feed finally came through to show Minato sitting in a metal chair in his orange attire surrounded by white walls.

"You look…well" Fugaku didn't want to say what was really on his mind, but Minato shook his head anyway at the compliment.

"Yeah sure you too. Look I need to talk to you about Naruto and Sasuke"

"Naruto was in an accident" Fugaku brought this up instead surprised Minato hadn't heard about the attack yet. Minato looked like he was about to jump out of the screen which actually Fugaku wouldn't have minded.

"Before you panic he's okay. I and some others got him out safely. He's in recovery doing well, and no I wasn't responsible. The Akatsuki were. We have the enemy in custody as well. He's being interrogated as we speak"

Minato let his emotions guide him through the information he was processing.

"Thank you Uchiha…I can't express my appreciation in words. How badly hurt is he? "

The Councilor could see the emotional restraint the man was going through.

"He's not hurt too bad. A few weeks off duty should help get him back on his feet. Oh, and no need to thank me Minato. I'd like something else though"

"What would that be?" Minato eyed the man curious to what he could possibly possess that this guy would want.

"A night out" He'd been wanting to ask Minato out for so long, but he was never sure how after Kushina died. So why not disguise it as a method pay.

"Come again?" Minato couldn't help the confused smirk that appeared on his own lips. The thought that ran through the prisoners mind was 'Did he just ask me-?'

"Out? It's like a date, but at night? I'm sure you of all people understand that concept" Fugaku just asked casually with that charming smile teasing the man as if it was a completely normal thing to say after all this time.

"Fugaku…are you well?"

"So is that a no?"

"No it's not a no, but-"

"So it's a yes then. I'll see you around 8 PM sharp then?"

"Wait, wait just wait! I'm a prisoner how do you plan on working around that? Keep in mind that's just the beginning of the questions I have for you right now! Why are you asking me-"

"I'll send something nice up for you to wear. See you in a bit" Fugaku ended the call before the astonished slightly enraged man could protest. He laid back in his chair with a grin on his face as he brought his index finger to his chin.

"What should I wear?" He asked aloud as he tapped his finger to his chin in a steady rhythm. He was interrupted from his thoughts when his son came bursting into the room with a confused mixture of anger and pain on his face.

"Sasuke what is wro-"

"I hate him! It's like he's fucking toying with me! He admits he loves me all dramatically and shit then goes right back to her! What's wrong with me?! What's so special about her?!"

"Sasuke breathe. I'm sure he's just honoring me for saving his life. You can tell him he doesn't have to stay away from you anymore"

Sasuke froze in mid pace and mid rage.

"What?" Sasuke asked in bewilderment as he walked over to his dad's desk, not sure if he heard that right.

"Have a seat" Fugaku gestured to the seat with a playful smile on his face. Sasuke did as he was told, but slowly making sure he held his father's gaze.

"Now…I was going to tell you this earlier, but then that incident happened. I, like you, was in love with someone my father deemed unworthy. For the longest I honored my father, and kept my feelings inside. I never would have guessed my own son would fall for my crushes son. Ever since Itachi moved to Tanus to be with his love I thought that you'd move off to somewhere as well"

As Sasuke listened he couldn't help, but think 'If you get with Naruto's dad that would make me Naruto's stepbrother and Minato my dad'. Sasuke didn't know how to feel about that, so he just nodded awkwardly with an uneasy smile.

"With that said I have to be going. We shall continue this another time if you have more questions. Will you be home tonight?"

Sasuke shrugged wondering what had just happened all of a sudden.

"Late…probably 11. Why?"

"No reason. I suppose that'll be enough time" Fugaku said as he got up out of his seat. He walked around his desk to head towards the door. Sasuke got up, and followed his father seeing as though he seemed to be in a hurry.

"Enough time for what?" Sasuke asked as they left the office.

"Shouldn't you be running to Naruto to tell him the good news?"

Sasuke knew that was the code to stop asking questions and go. He sighed with a pouted look up his father whom just smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Go"

Sasuke left his father there in the long corridor to go tell Naruto. For some reason he was afraid. He felt that maybe Naruto was just confused about his sexuality, or he was just digging too deep into it. Maybe his dad right….

Fugaku watched Sasuke leave before he headed to the Market to buy Minato some new clothes to wear. On the way there he thought about an excuse to get Minato out for the night. He could always use Naruto as an excuse since he had been in an accident.

The market place was called _Customs. _It has different large booths with monitors you could use to search through catalogs for different outfits. A hologram of the outfit would appear next to you in your fitting after it scanned your body, and if you liked it you could purchase it then it will digitally become solid as it floats in midair on a hanger for you easily put in a bag. If it was an outfit for a friend, you could type in their fitting data in the monitor.

He went up to an empty booth ignoring the many gazes he got from onlookers. As he flipped through the catalog after typing his guess on Minato's size. He stopped at one outfit that caught his eye.

Minato had a thing for white almost with any color, but mostly red and green. The outfit before him was a pure white knee length, and elbow length kimono with deep erupting red flames along the hem. The waistline was held with a green Obi that popped out from the red lined Geta sandals.

'A walking Christmas present…for him' Fugaku thought to himself as he chuckled rather loudly getting strange looks from passer byres.

He decided instantly he'd get that, and leave the han-juban out which was the undergarment for the kimono. Smirking to himself he paid for it with his member's card, and moved the outfit to the side so he could continue looking as it hovered there.

He searched for long pale green kimono with a black obi instead. He managed to find one with black Geta sandals as well. He paid for it, and finalized his purchase.

A bag popped out from the right side of the booths disposal like slot. He took hold of it, packed his things and went on his way. The people that were watching wondered why he bought such a feminine kimono, so rumor spread that he must have finally moved on from Mikoto.

He made sure he sent the outfit, and excuse for Minato's presence to the prison before he went home to change. He could only imagine how Minato must be fuming over the outfit right about, but the man honored a deal so he expected him to wear it.

As he got dress he received an email saying that everything was received, and that Minato would be arriving shortly.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Authors Note: (I would have uploaded this yesterday, but my mom's got a hold of me! Sorryyyy!) _**

The guards transporting Minato were forced to look away from the captivating seething captain. A flush of pink adorned his cheekbones as he clutched the hem of the Kimono over his knees.

'The hell is this?!' Minato screamed those words in bloody murder in his mind. His fingers fidgeted with the awful thing in an attempt to make it longer because the man didn't send him the undergarment. Needless to say he failed, and the chains on his wrists just jingled away during his futile attempts. Giving up with a sigh of lost hope he looked up to see the guards looking right at him again.

"What?!" his voice lashed out at the two catching them by surprise.

One coughed awkwardly before turning his head to look out the window at the stars. They were in a small transport ship with two benches on either side. Minato sat on the left in front of the two. The remaining guard eyeing Minato just shrugged.

"Then could you look away please?!"

Minato was a high ranking captain, so hearing the word please come out of his mouth in such a bizarre flustered way was different from what they were used to. In fact one of the guards had to take a deep gulp as he continued to look over the man. An average toned man, not to muscular, not to frail either, but just right was now fidgeting again in front of the now uneasy guard.

"Almost there! Tighten up" Came the voice of the pilot over the speakers above them. The guard looking out the window turned to face guard number two.

"You can take care of the prisoner Shin" Guard number one said as he checked his seatbelt to be secure for their upcoming landing.

"Alright Juskoi" Shin unbuckled himself from his seat and got up to 'take care' of the prisoner. He only needed to take two steps to be over the unexpecting man.

Minato lifted up his bound wrists like regular protocol for guard to take hold of. Shin grabbed hold of the man's chains and lifted them above his head. A sudden jerk of the ship seemed to assist Shin in pushing Minato's bound wrist against the wall over his head. He also had to press his left hand against the hull over the prisoner to balance himself personally from falling on him.

The prisoner grimaced in pain for a sec at the forceful contact against the cold metal hull of the ship.

"Hurry up we are about to land" Juskoi spoke up as he went back to looking out the window seeing the stars disappear to be replaced by the wide citadel hangar.

Shin didn't hear his partner for a sec because he was to busily drawn in by Minato's facial expression for pain. Atop his blushed cheekbones his right eye was closed shut with his lips parted slightly as if to say something. The guard's hands drifted from the prisoners bounds to the underside of the man's arms on down, and it wasn't going to the seatbelt strap like it should be.

Minato could sense this so he quirked a curious eyebrow at this sudden advance. As soon as the ship jerked again forcing Shin closer, Minato brought up a knee to the man's crotch in a silent quick deadly strike. Though his ankles were bound he could still move around. Shin keeled over onto the deck on his side in slow motion with a silent scream expressed on his face.

"I told you to hurry up" Juskoi didn't notice that his partner was clutching his bruised privates till the ship came to a complete stop with another jerk. He figured he'd slipped from the pull of the ship. Bringing his arms back down Minato unbuckled himself. Juskoi unstrapped himself in a hurry to check on Shin.

"What the hell happened?" Juskoi grabbed hold of his partners arm and shook him, but all Shin did was shake his head with tears from his eyes going down. Minato got up, and headed over to the exit.

"Ready when you boys are?"

Juskoi just looked at Minato in mixed confusion as he held his withering now pale partner.

"Guess not" He said in a half assed voice with utmost respect as he brought his chained wrists to the control pad on the wall. He used his index finger to press the bottom green rectangular on screen button. A beep sounded and the rush of escaped air filled the room as the door opened to reveal Fugaku standing there in the appropriate male length Kimono with one arm hooked behind his back in a traditional manner for him.

"How the hell did you get that?!" Minato flailed as he looked over the man's clean appearance.

"I bought it?" Fugaku let the obvious roll off his tongue just to upset Minato even more.

"And you couldn't buy me one?!"

"I did buy you one"

"You know damn well what I mean!" Minato gestured at his own attire the best he could with the chains on.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Where are the guards?" Fugaku took a step forward to look in the ship. Minato leaned back to allow the man he didn't understand to see.

"Councilor Fugaku! Um pardon me for not being first to brief you Sir" Juskoi bowed his head in apology as he still held his now passed out partner.

"You are excused. What happened to him?"

"I don't know Sir…"

"Perverted bastard" Minato mumbled secretly, but Fugaku caught this. Without signaling that he did he continued to observe the situation.

"Oh well then leave him there and give me the keys"

Juskoi opened his mouth to say something but Fugaku held up his hand of silence. Minato smiled a bit at Fugaku's cold nature all of a sudden. Juskoi had no choice but to obey, so he got up off the floor releasing his hold of his partner to hand Fugaku the keys from his belt.

Minato was looking rather proud of himself for not getting caught. Juskoi handed him the keys after he'd unhooked them from the hook on his belt. Fugaku took them and undid Minato's binds. He hesitated a bit when he had to kneel down to undo the ones around the man's ankles.

He handed the guard the useless chains and the keys.

"That'll be all" Fugaku then held out his left arm in a horizontal v shape for Minato to hook his arm through whilst also hooking his own right arm back behind him. The younger man had no choice but to accept the gesture. He was then led away still feeling rather proud of himself, so he looked back to see Juskoi dragging Shin out.

"That was a risky move Minato" Fugaku commented once they were out of ear shot and leaving the hangar.

"What was?" Minato gave his attention back to Fugaku. He had forgotten the man was there till he spoke up reminding him of his presence.

"Whatever you did to that guard"

"Well I was going to do it to you when you took too long taking those damn chains off" His words were playful with a smug grin at the end.

"The view would of have been-" Fugaku stopped himself then for those words were supposed to stay within his head.

"The view would have been what?!" Minato questioned still not picking up on anything.

"Nothing, nothing. Come we're going to be late" Fugaku's mind was going elsewhere at the wrong time, so he pulled a still clueless Minato along to the restaurant he had made reservations at. The reservations were for 9:00…it was still 7.

~oOOo~

Sasuke had long since returned to tell Naruto, but instead of telling him the news he decided punishment was in order. So as of right now Naruto was out of bed doing push-ups on the floor.

"Up" was a word that had been repeated for a while now by the raven. Sasuke grinned as he held a (not knowingly to Naruto) blank chart on a clipboard in his hand while circling the blonde on the floor.

"47" Naruto responded almost out of breath as he heaved up with arms erect to the floor. Sweat rolled down his body and could be seen as a result of the stains on his white tank top. He was still bandaged up and was healing fast due to the medicine, but that barely helped the pain since he was constantly moving.

"Down. Hold for 10" Sasuke came to a halt in front of the blonde with his clipboard close to his body in his right hand. He had a pen in his left that he twirled around in his slim fingers before bringing the tip to the corner of his lips so he could bite down on it as he watched the heavy breathing and sweating blonde below.

"1, 2, 3 -"

"Louder" Sasuke's order came out clear, but it was a bit mumbled with the pen and restraint he put on his voice from making an inappropriate sound.

"4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10!" Naruto shouted to the best of his abilities in a soldier like manner as he took breathes in between. Sasuke had to quickly remove the pen from his mouth as the blonde looked up at him. The raven then started back walking as if he wasn't perving on Naruto's body at all.

"Up" He demanded as he glanced down to watch again.

"48!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: (I'm back I hope…. I've been losing inspiration, but they come back at random times. Plus I've finally got a beta tester that's going to help me out once I've finished my other story now yay! **

**So since this fanfiction is almost done I'm going to finish this one. I've decided to update one fiction at a time because I made a mistake of posting too many stories and not being able to keep them up all at once because honestly I get crisscrossed. ) **

"Down"

Following the command Naruto went down without a word and held there. The brunette walked over and propped down on the slight curve in the middle of the blonde's back facing his shoulders. He then tucked his legs in to sit Indian style.

"The hell are you doing?!"

"Hold for 20" Sasuke's words were precise hinting for no further comment.

Naruto bit down on his lip from cursing. He was tired, in pain and desperately needed a break. But no! Sasuke was hell bent on this P.A.B Test nonsense he'd never heard of! He'd did a 100 jumping jacks and now he was doing a hundred push-ups nonstop!

"I don't hear you" Sasuke cleared his through as he pretended to check something off on the chalk board.

"Bastard…" Naruto mumbled out only to earn a thump on the head from the clip board.

"Now hold for 30 and countdown since you clearly have enough stamina"

"30! 29! 28! 27! 26! 25! 24! 23! 22! 21! 20!..."

Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to Naruto once he started counting, but he was paying attention to how well he was holding with him on his back. He didn't waver at all…'Impressive' the brunette thought while observing. He even shifted his weight a little to apply more pressure but Naruto just grunted and kept going.

"Up!" Sasuke said with too much excitement in his voice forgetting the blonde never finished the countdown.

Naruto chuckled a bit at the brunettes escaped giggle when he pushed up.

'This bastard is enjoying this!' he thought to himself.

"49!"

"Down" Sasuke was starting to get carried away with his thoughts wondering how fast Naruto could go.

As soon as he went down the brunette ordered him up. After he went up he went straight back down by command. Soon after that the commands got faster. 'Up, down, up, down, up, down' over and over again Naruto obeyed.

In midst of the moment Sasuke almost fell off but he caught himself by leaning over to grip onto the blondes shoulders. Doing so caused him to drop the clipboard on the floor by accident for the man to see.

Naruto gradually slowed down as he looked over the blank chart.

"It's blank?"

"W-well of course!" The raven reached over with fright in his voice to grab the clipboard but instead he fell off Naruto onto his own back due the blonde suddenly switching to an upright position on his knees.

Naruto picked up the clipboard and flipped up its blank page to see more and more blank pages. He starred off into the distance for a sec completely confounded.

"I-I can explain" Sasuke sat up on his hindquarters using the palm of his hands to balance himself.

"Explain" He turned his attention to the brunette behind him that was now fumbling with his words. Azure eyes switched from glaring at the babbling Uchiha's lips on down to his half revealed soft pastel toned legs that were closed tightly together under the remaining hem of the red robe that stopped above his knees.

"So that's why I had you do all that…Naruto did you hear me?" Sasuke asked as he observed the man's strange expression.

"Y-y*Erhm* you're not wearing anything under that?"

The brunette smirked when Naruto choked on his question guessing he didn't hear him after all.

"Why bother?"

Naruto's cheeks flushed a deep red with a mix of fury and embarrassment on his face.

"Are you going to keep staring or do you want me to repeat myself?" Sasuke playfully lifted his right leg to place the sole of his black boot on the man's chest.

"Repeat" Naruto grinned on his words as he brought a hand up to place on the back of the brunette's leg.

"I said that my father gave us permission to be together and…I also made up the test to get payback for the times you've abandoned me"

"Abandoned is awful strong word"

Sasuke's lips parted to retort but his breathe hitched when Naruto started to move his hand around from his calf to his knee then and back down to his boot. Since he couldn't respond he just grunted and looked away as if he felt nothing at all.

"I'm sorry" Naruto apologized as he untied the raven's boot.

"You should be! Did you know you put me through h-hel-What are you doing?!" Sasuke asked in astonishment as he brought a hand up to cover his mouth.

Naruto had taken off the ravens boot and sock then kissed his ankle trailing his the kiss upwards using his hand to hold up the stunned man's leg.

"I'm going to make it up to you"

~oOOo~

The restaurant was a decent modern establishment within the citadel. They didn't want to blind people with the reality of how much technology was put into making their meals in a split second as well as other things, so they kept the interior out of the kitchen normal.

Burgundy walls with matching floors and polished wooden tables adorned the whispering restaurant. It was only for the high class so Minato's first impression of the place was that it was insulting.

"What is this mess?"

"Use your inside voice please"

"I was using my inside voice!"

Needless to say they were drawing attention to themselves already. A waiter came along to quickly sit the two down.

"You're acting childish" Fugaku commented with an annoyed tone as he picked up the menu to look it over.

"I'm acting childish?! You do realize what this is right?"

Fugaku raised an eyebrow while he peaked over the menu to see Minato with a dead serious look.

"No, but I do know that this was supposed be a nice outi-"

"10 billion"

"Pardon me?" He lowered the menu curious to what the hell Minato meant by that.

"From what I studied about life before the citadel, before we moved from it, there were 10 billion people. We were only 'able' to save a 100 thousand"

"Yes, and?"

"10 billion people Fugaku…"

Fugaku tilted his head to the side still not getting it. It's not like he made the decisions back then or was even born then. He did understand that Minato was getting more and more pissed by the minute.

"We had and still have enough room for way more than a 100 thousand! Places like this in the citadel remind me of what our forefathers did!"

"Minato calm down it's not that bad"

"Forget it" Minato sat back in his seat and crossed his arms refusing to even look at the man sitting in front of him anymore.

"Why'd I even bother to bring that up to people like you?"

"I suggest you drop the attitude. How do you think your ancestors made it on the ship anyway?" Fugaku commented on the side as he waved a waitress over.

Minato froze for a moment before picking up his menu preparing to throw it at the man, but something inside him clicked, so he put it back down. He put on an amused mask that failed due to the hateful smirk on his lips.

Fugaku noticed this but didn't say anything because the waitress was there now.

"How may I help you?" The waitress with the name Cherrie on her nametag asked the two men.

"Can we have our drinks now?"

"Oh of course! What would you gentlemen like?" She asked, turning her wrist over to press a button on her watch strap that pulled up a holographic pad filled with items she could easily access.

"The finest wine you have" Minato spoke up with an acute tone to his voice catching Fugaku's surprise.

The waitress nodded as she pressed a digit to an item on the holo pad.

"Anything else?"

"No, that will be all for now" Fugaku answered this time keeping his eyes on Minato.

"Okay Sir, now if you two need anything else just call. My name is Cherrie" She added a wink at the end of her words to the two whom forced a smile.

Once she left Minato rolled his eyes and pretended to gag making Fugaku laugh a little.

"That's not nice" He said with a smile as he picked the menu back up and opened it.

Minato didn't respond instead he just picked up his fork and started to twirl it around the table top till Fugaku shot him a look to stop.

"What did you mean by my ancestors getting on the ship?"

"…."

"Fugaku I know you hear me talking to you"

"….."

"Fugaku!"

"You know what I meant, and once again use your inside voice"

Minato's eyebrow twitched as he resisted from hitting the man with his own menu. He took in a deep breath to calm himself down. 'If he wants to play that way so be it' Minato thought as he picked up the menu.

"I knew what you meant…I just wanted to make sure it was what you meant. Didn't want you to think I was assuming anything"

"Well your thoughts are usually correct" Fugaku said as he flipped open the menu to look inside.

"I see" Minato responded soon after. He looked over the menu to see Fugaku caught what he meant that time.

"Can we try to have a good time?"

"A good time with you? I'll need five drinks then" Minato propped his elbow up on the table so he could rest his left cheek in the palm of his hand while he looked at the menu with distaste.

'What the hell is Gnocchi?" Minato asked as he squinted his eyes to look at the dish. It looked like potatoes? No, fish maybe?

"It's a side dish"

"Okay but what the hell is it?"

"Minato"

"What?!"

"Language"

"Oh my god….Just tell me what it is?"

"Dumplings"

"Oh…really?" He took another look at the picture displayed by the name.

"You're looking at the one with sage butter sauce right?" Fugaku asked as he flipped to the page the man was looking at.

"Yeah"

"Want to try it?"

Minato glanced at Fugaku before rolling his eyes and looking away.

"Sure"

"Okay"

"For the price I'm guessing these are made by gods, so the food can also sing while I eat it right?"

Fugaku shook his head smiling to himself.

"I'm serious! Can it tap dance into my mouth? Fugaku this is overpriced as hell and you know it" Minato saw Fugaku trying not to laugh by shaking his head and averting his eyes.

Instead he just held up his right hand for the blonde to stop as he held the menu in his left.

"Where the hell are our drinks?" Fugaku asked aloud trying to get off topic as he cleared his throat.


	11. Chapter 11

The waitress finally came back with their drinks on a floating tray that seemed to follow her. She picked up the two wine glasses and placed them down in front of the designated persons. Picking up the wine bottle itself she didn't notice the weird atmosphere between the men.

She poured them their drink and stopped at the required limit until Minato waved for her to keep going. Confused she looked towards Fugaku whom was kind of a regular there. He just shrugged and motioned for to carry on. She obeyed and filled Minato's glass to the brim.

He eagerly took the glass and started to drink right away.

A bit disturbed by the behavior she starred longer than she should have.

"Shouldn't you be tending to other guests?" Fugaku spoke up getting impatient with the woman.

She bowed her apology quickly before leaving to go do her job.

"Slowdown"

Minato ignored his warning and kept going till he took the glass from him.

"I said slowdown." The esteemed councilor actually looked fed up now…good.

Minato wiped the corner of his wine tainted lips with the back of his hand harshly.

"That's it Fugaku I'm sorry but you have to look at this from my point of view. I'm in the worst attire for a man by your doing, plus after this I have to go back to jail without seeing my son I'm sure. And then you take me to this god awful restaurant to what? Insult my social class? Then I try to explain why this place is upsetting me, but you don't even bother to indulge me in that. As far as I'm concerned this whole thing is about you. With that said give me back my drink"

He didn't wait for Fugaku to regain himself from that. He just took back his wine glass and finished it off earning disgusted looks from other guests.

"If it upsets you that badly we can always leave. We are early anyway…"

"It's not that" Minato answered after swallowing the last drop.

"It's just you" He added on as he inspected the empty glass. When he looked up he was in for an unpleasant surprise. Fugaku, the man of no emotion whatsoever, actually looked hurt.

'Damnit' Minato cursed himself for that wasn't what he wanted at all. He just wanted the man to understand him for once.

"Look Fugaku I didn't mean it like that"

He frowned when the councilor just pretended to look over the menu.

"Fugaku I'm serious…"

"…."

He took in a deep breath inhaling some of the aroma from the wine on his palate. 'Great now this is my fault' Minato thought to himself feeling a little bit hazy. He wasn't the drinking type really and dousing all that wine at once was out of anger.

"Fugaku" His words came out slurred as he slid around the curved booth to the now quiet man.

"I said I'm s-*hiccup*sorryyyyy"

The weird hiccup caught Fugaku's attention.

"You really can't hold your liquor can you?" At that time he had only thought it was a rumor that Minato was a terrible drinker. The man couldn't hold a single cup of beer without the world flipping out on him, and he'd just emptied a wine glass full.

"Ahh s-shut up and accept my apology" Minato mumbled out as his body started to feel heavy. Though he was a bit embarrassed by the hiccup. He then slumped against Fugaku's arm resting his chin on the man's shoulders.

Fugaku chuckled and shook his head at the captain, his mood picking up a bit.

"Y-you know that um…you, you are kind of cute when you l-*hiccupt*laugh, but in that weird clown way. Not a puppy just a f-funny clown without make-up"

"Thanks?" the councilor didn't know what to think of that, but he was loving the attention all of a sudden. He could never stay mad long at the captain.

Minato was now touching his face making him smile then frown.

"Happy, sad, happy, sad"

"Alright that's enough" Fugaku took hold of the man's hands to stop the torment unwavering at how close they were.

Minato just pouted cutely before rolling his eyes.

"N-no fun"

"You're drunk after one glass of wine"

"A-and?!"

"…."

"Can we go somewhere fun?"

"More fun than this?"

"Funny"

"Thank you"

"Come on" Minato didn't bother to slide back around he just crawled over Fugaku to get out of the booth. With his body still feeling heavy it wasn't easy getting out, and for Fugaku it was a bit too erotic. He kept rubbing against him every time he missed his footing.

'Just step over! For fucks sake just step over' Fugaku screamed this in his mind when the man kneed him in the crotch by accident.

"Sorry!" Minato apologized finally getting out of the booth. He didn't understand why Fugaku needed a minute, after he paid for the drinks, to get up.

As they left the restaurant Sakura was just approaching the establishment, but when she introduced herself to Minato he showed no sign of recognition.

"I'm Naruto's girlfriend? He never mentioned me?"

"He's kind of drunk Sakura. You'll have to forgi-"

"Naruto is with Sasuke. That's what he's always told me! I might be drunk, but I know who my sons with" Minato was careful not to sound too harsh, but he wasn't that drunk to forget what Naruto had told him.

Fugaku just shrugged not sure what to say.

Sakura knew what to do though.

"I'm sorry to bother you two. I'll be going, Councilor" She bowed slightly before hurrying off.

"Weird girl" Minato said as he watched her leave a bit confused.

"It's a long story"

Minato shrugged then drunkenly lead the way. They rounded a corner then down a hall where people started to slowly disappear out of view.

"Minato where are we going?" Fugaku asked as he was dragged along behind the man.

"Somewhere fun that you won't have to pay an arm and a leg to get a decent meal"

"Okay..." He guessed the wine was wearing off, but he still sounded sluggish.

They turned down an ally like area that had been abandoned long ago.

"Minato?"

"Sshh"

Once they reached the end Minato let go of Fugaku's hand to knock on the 'wall' 5 times then 1.

"Minato that's a wa-"

"Hello?" came a voice out of nowhere catching the councilor off guard.

~oOO~

Sakura was now walking down the corridor to the infirmary with her arms crossed. Her head held high as she contemplated on what Naruto would say to her. If he gave her the same crap he did before she wouldn't let it slide this time. Upon entering the infirmary lobby and passing the nurses desk and the coffee table in the center of the room she didn't see a soul there nor machine.

For some reason that made her quicken her pace. When approaching Naruto's room he was being rested in she heard weird noises. Panic and fear struck her all at once forcing her to burst through the doors. Naruto's name was caught in her throat due to what she was witnessing.

Her boyfriend of 2 years was on top of another doing things he'd never even spoke of to her or done. She tilted her head to the side when she recognized the person Naruto was 'fulfilling'.

'Sasuke…?'

Her words in her mind were nothing but true. Even though the brunette's eyes were closed and the red hood of his robe that was hiding his hair revealed only bangs those were still his lips being captured by her boyfriend. He had his legs wrapped around her blonde's bare waist showing no sign that they were ever going to let go.

Her boyfriend had his hands concealed under Sasuke's robe, but they were clearly gripping the brunette's waist. She didn't understand how they didn't notice her standing there yet. When Naruto shifted to attack the ravens neck Sasuke's slender fingers were still entangled in his hair refusing to also let go.

When Naruto bucked and Sasuke moaned she couldn't help the shriek that escaped her lips catching their attention.

"Shit" The cheater cursed when he saw his former GF standing there with her hands over her mouth.

Sasuke didn't say anything but he did roll his eyes and wrap his arms around her boyfriend's neck to hold him closer.

"Don't stop"

Sakura cringed at the tone of voice the raven just used in her presence. He proceeded to lick her now officially ex's face seductively while looking at her as if saying 'He's mine now bitch'.

Sakura's stomach did a flip like she was about to hurl. Before Naruto could 'extract' himself she was gone. Running at top speed down the hall screaming in her head and in her hands. With tears blurring her vision she tripped over the coffee table in the lobby forgetting it was there.

Even with her hands reaching out to stop her fall she still hit the ground face first with enough force to knock herself out and break her nose.

~oOOo~

"Naruto what are you doing?!"

"I have to explain to her!" Naruto quickly found his sweat pants and pulled them back up ignoring the outraged looks he was getting from the raven.

"I'm pretty sure she gets it!" Sasuke was still on the infirmary bed not bothering to fix his clothing. He did pull off his hood though out of frustration. It was only on because they were playing a game, but now the game was ruined thanks to her.

"No she doesn't. I've been telling her I love her for years! I have to explain"

"You've been lying to her for years as well as me!"

Naruto stopped midway at the door at those words. He turned around to the pouting raven and smiled.

"I know…That's why I need to start telling the truth! Just wait for me okay? We will continue I promise"

Sasuke crossed his arms and legs as he glared at the blonde before rolling his eyes and shrugging.

"Don't be like that, I love you be right back"

Before Sasuke could say it back Naruto was gone. Sitting there alone the raven contemplated his options on what to do for the time being.


End file.
